Eucy Collier
Eucalyptus "Eucy" Collier is the female tribute from District 12 in the 81st Hunger Games. She had an alliance with her district partner, Kole Roch. Biography Eucy is the daughter of the mayor, but signs up for the tesserae to feed the poor people in the Seam. She tries hard to be as nice as she can to others and would give her life to save someone younger than her. She is beautiful and has no siblings and very little friends. She and Kole are rather close, kind of like cousins, but she is jealous of Lea. 81st Hunger Games Eucy placed 6th out of the 24 tributes in these games Training Eucy trained herself how to fight using a slingshot and blowgun. It was during the training when Eucy realized how much she liked Kole and wanted to form an alliance with him. She recieved an average training score of 7. Bloodbath At the beginning of the games, Eucy and Kole make a break for it at the same time. The girl from District 1, Kezaiah Bianca, spotted them, and threw her knife at Eucy. It hit her leg, and she cried out in pain and colapsed. Kole Roch had managed to grab a pack and a sword, and was hovering over Eucy, protecting her. The Careers left them alone, knowing that Eucy would only slow Kole down and if they don't treat her wound soon, she would blead to death. Eventually they made it into the woods. Survival On Day 2, she was given the task to clean up breakfast which wasn't a real task but kept her busy while Kole hunted. Throughout the rest of the Days leading up to Day 8, she expresses her love for Kole in very subtle ways but then finally tells him on Day 7 and he looks at the camera and tells his girlfriend, Leah, that it is over. Death On Day 8, they get a run-in on the Ethan Sun and Allie Fiana mutts and then they get into a fight. The Ethan mutt grabs Eucy's wounded leg and it makes he scream out in pain. Then the Allie mutt comes and the Ethan mutt starts trashing around and then lands on the Allie mutts shoulderblade, only angering it. It then chases the Ethan mutt, and ends up running her over, hurting her very badly. She dies after telling Kole that he has to win for her. Muttation She is in a clearing not far from Nina Marian and Jeremy Al when Kole runs in. She squeals and jumps into his arms. They start kissing and Kole doesn't notice her transform into a zombie. When he opens his eyes for a breathe, he sees her and screams. She smiles and rakes her claws down his throat, killing him. She starts to laugh like a mad-women until she is killed by Nina Marian when she throws a knife into her neck, instantly killing her. Category:Characters Category:81st Hunger Games Category:District 12 Category:Tributes